


Punch Drunk and In Love

by audreyslove



Series: Signed Sealed Delivered [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyslove/pseuds/audreyslove
Summary: written for prompt partyprompts: Emma punches Robin in the face, Sunday morning breakfast
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: Signed Sealed Delivered [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/932982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Punch Drunk and In Love

It's 8:15 AM on a Sunday morning, and she should _not_ be up.

Sundays should be lazy and uneventful, the quiet before the storm of the week.

But today, Neal is appearing on _Meet the Press_ , discussing the call for Senator Feingold to resign in the wake of evidence of accepting bribes from a local chemical plant. And that is why Regina and her friends are gathered around bagels, cream cheese, an odd assortment of pastries, and boxes of dunkin donuts coffee while MSNBC plays on Robin's big screen TV.

Regina's proud of Neal, she really is. His sudden interest in _anything_ isn't beer, pizza, or video games is a step up in her book, and she wants to be supportive.

But she's just… not in the mood.

Though in fairness to Neal, this is in large part due to the fact that she has to be in Robin's apartment on a lazy Sunday morning in front of all their friends, and play pretend.

Ever since they confessed their feelings to one another, she finds it harder and harder to act as if they are only friends. She forgets how to behave around him, how to remain friendly without giving away that they are in love. And Robin seems to have the same problem. He reaches out for her at times, only to second guess the action and withdraw his hand before he makes contact. Robin very nearly kissed her 'hello' last week, and she swears Emma noticed, though she hasn't mentioned it.

They really need to break the news to everyone, but Regina has requested they wait until after she and Emma graduate.

They have enough stress right now.

So they are delaying things for just a few weeks, and it wouldn't be as difficult if they did not have so many functions where they have to be in the same room as Emma.

It would maybe be easier if Robin wasn't determined to look and smell so irresistible every time she has to see him. But he's always there, teasing her.

He's freshly showered and smells like soap and deodorant. The scruff on his face is a bit thicker than normal, his hair slightly messed, as if he didn't have much time and just combed gel quickly through it.

And he's wearing this jet black tee shirt that shouldn't look as good as it does, with the jeans she really likes. He's joking about god knows what with Killian over in the kitchen now, and he's smiling, dimples on full display.

"Regina? Earth to Regina…"

 _Shit._ Emma gives her a look of pure annoyance, and it's only then that Regina realizes she was daydreaming in midconversation.

"Sorry, Em. It's early and I'm tired. What were you saying?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "I was saying we should all plan a trip to the beach after graduation. Before real life officially starts."

Thoughts of Robin shirtless and gorgeous have her heating up. _God_ , don't go there in front of his sister. By the time this beach trip happens Emma may know about them, making the trip incredibly awkward.

"That sounds fun." Regina tries to sound enthused. She fails. Emma raises an eyebrow but doesn't argue with her, only asks if she needs another mimosa.

"Sure," Regina starts, but then Robin makes his way over and puts an arm around Emma's shoulder.

"Excited about Neal?" he asks her playfully. "This is quite a big deal, especially someone our age."

"Yeah…" Emma says with a smile. "Didn't think he would end up here anytime soon."

"Now will he be wearing one of those ironic tee shirts on camera? Because I don't think I've seen him in else."

"He has a work wardrobe now," Emma laughs. "Polos, button downs, khakis...he's a regular sellout."

"Mm," Robin says. He's no longer looking at her sister. His eyes are on _her,_ and from the way his eyes are darting over her form, he isn't thinking about Neal and his clothes at all.

Good. She didn't wear jeans this tight for her health. And the red halter top is new, specifically worn to rile him up a bit.

If she has to be up this early she might as well have a little fun, right?

"Well then," Emma says sarcastically after a few moments of silence. "Great conversation, bro. I'm getting another mimosa. You two should get some coffee, you both seem totally out of it."

She only walks a few feet away, from the living room to the kitchen, but thanks to the steady hum of the television and the murmured conversations of their friends, she's doesn't hear Robin rasp _You look incredible_ into Regina's ear.

"You too," she whispers back.

"We have twenty minutes until Neal's show," Robin's voice is low and heated, "do you think anyone would notice if we had a quick fuck in my bedroom?"

Even though his suggestion is completely ridiculous, her thighs tense at the thought. God, that would be amazing.

She snorts and rolls her eyes. "There are only nine people here. So yes, I think people may notice."

He frowns and sighs. "Might be worth the risk," he shrugs.

"Worth the risk of Emma killing us? You must have a lot of confidence in your abilities…" she flirts back.

"Oh I do. I'll take you from behind like you like," he whispers, "after i strip those jeans off you, sink down to my knees, and—"

"God Robin, not now," she breathes, suddenly aware they are having a very private conversation with friends around them who may notice how close they are at any moment.

"Alright, but _fuck,_ Regina, I hate waiting for you," he sighs. And she knows he doesn't just mean this morning. They've been waiting for years for one another already, but these last few weeks have been torture.

She squeezes his hand and tilts her head sympathetically, conveying all the apologies she can in a look.

"Soon," she murmurs, and he shakes his head and smiles, though it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

.::.

She tries to pay attention to Neal's segment, and to the conversation that follows _about_ Neal's segment.

She really does. But Robin keeps sending her texts. Short little things like _Need you_ , and, after she bends down to pick up Emma's fallen earring, a cheeky little _That was nice_ that lets her know he was enjoying her ass during the action.

When he excuses himself to refill his drink, a longer text comes in telling her exactly what he wants to do to her.

She winds up in Robin's bathroom, stripping off her top and rucking down her jeans down to her ankles to take a quick selfie of her lingerie. It's a good shot — if you look into the mirror behind you you can see her ass, and she placed her free hand strategically near the apex of her thighs, just suggestive enough to be sexy rather than raunchy.

She throws her clothes on quickly and sends Robin the picture. She plays innocent, cuddles up to Emma and congratulates her on her boyfriend's success. And then she hears Robin nearly choke, sputtering and coughing loudly as he tries to regain his composure.

"Ya'alright mate?" Killian asks. He sounds genuinely concerned.

"Honestly I'm not sure. I may never recover," Robin laughs between coughs.

A few moments later she gets a simple, short text that takes her by surprise.

_Fuck I love you_

She had expected something dirty, or a lecture about how she shouldn't tease him in front of his family. She never expected _that._ And it has her grinning like an idiot.

.::.

Will is the first to leave. "Gotta be there for the afternoon shift at the bar today," he groans. "Sunday after-brunch… i'll make shit, but they did give me Friday and Saturday night so I can't complain."

John leaves next. He's getting his master's degree soon, but his thesis is giving him issues.

And Robin is now without either of his roommates. She exchanges a look with him.

And then a text pops up on her phone.

_I am going to fuck you right on this kitchen table._

She shivers, looks back at him and bites her lip.

When is everyone going to leave?

Emma is supposed to meet Neal soon — the nonprofit he works for is viewing the segment and then having a quick strategy meeting… followed by a party of sorts.

Regina would have thought she would have rushed over right away, but she seems to be in no hurry, chatting with Ruby and Mary about whatever inane thing is on her mind.

People continue to file out, but Emma stays. Regina officially gives up all hope of having a moment alone with Robin today, not when Emma seems to be clinging to her.

"Wanna get going?" Emma asks Regina right after Killian finally leaves ( "going to nap off all those mimosas").

"Yeah," Regina says, "you're still going to Neal's right?"

"Yep. Weren't you going to get a mani pedi? The salon is right by Neal's work. You and I can split a cab."

_Fuck._

"Sounds good," Regina says, trying not to sound too disappointed.

Robin, for his part, visibly scowls at the suggestion.

He's cute when he's sexually frustrated.

And speaking of sexually frustrated, hours of dirty chats and no release has her aching to be touched. Her body has gone over-sensitive, to the point where the slight friction caused by walking is enough to work her up to a breaking point. Christ this is going to be the _most_ uncomfortable mani pedi she has ever had, trying to relax when she knows Robin is alone in his apartment...probably jerking off to the thought of them…

It's that thought that crumbles the last of her resolve. Fuck it, she's not getting in that cab.

"Shit," Regina mutters as she pretends to search her purse. "I left my wallet back at home."

"Really?" Emma says, "do you want me to go back with you and get it?"

"No, you're already late and it's a long walk. I'll go and meet you downtown when Neal's thing ends - we can do an early dinner?"

Emma bites her lip, seemingly mulling it over. "I _am_ late. I'd really rather walk back with you, but if you're sure—"

"I am," Regina assures, "go tell Neal congratulations for me."

Emma nods and hugs her goodbye.

And then Regina pretends to walk back to their apartment. But she only walks around the corner of Robin's apartment complex and uses the side entrance as soon as she is out of Emma's eyesight.

.::.

Regina doesn't knock.

Robin has given her a key, both for the front and side door and the actual apartment door itself, expressly for this purpose. But she finds the door unlocked, and that is how she's able to surprise him.

Robin is moving a chair back from the living room to the kitchen when she enters.

He looks at her _that_ way, that way that makes her feel like she is everything.

And then he's rushing towards her, closing the distance in long strides.

"Oh _thank fuck,"_ he says before cupping the back of her neck and crashing his mouth to hers.

She hums in his mouth, quiet little gasps tell him she needs this just as badly as he does.

He lifts her in his arms, hands holding tightly at her ass as she wraps her legs around him and he walks them to the kitchen area.

"You feel so damn good," he pants. And then he sets her down on the table with a smile.

Right. They are doing this here.

John could come home soon. Will may be sent back from work if it's an exceptionally light afternoon… and then there's the windows - this apartment has great natural light, but Robin never bothered to get curtains, and their neighbors could always catch a show. It's that, that slight fear of getting caught that chases away her shyness and pumps her full of sex-addled adrenaline. She grabs the hem of his shirt and tugs at it, sharing sloppy, hungry kisses as she lifts the shirt up and over his head.

He flashes her that goofy smile when she runs a hand over well-defined pectoral muscles, lets her kiss the bare skin of his chest, lick and swirl around the dips and ridges she loves. And then it appears he grows jealous that she is enjoying him shirtless when she is fully clothed, because starts looking for a way to get her halter top off.

She takes pity on him after a while and moves his hands to the side zipper with a smile that splits the frantic kissing they've been doing.

"Thank you," he rasps, "need this off you immediately."

He nuzzles into the deep vee of her halter top, planting wet sucking kisses on the top of her breasts in a way that stokes the fire of her desire, has her even more desperate for him.

"You've been driving me crazy all morning." Robin lifts her top up and over her body and then lets out this deep, guttural moan as his eyes go dark and hungry. "You are so fucking gorgeous, do you know that?"

Sometimes those words can kill the mood because she doesn't really feel _gorgeous,_ or _perfect_ or any of the adjectives he uses to describe her.

But she's ungodly needy for him and far too gone for her self doubts to take over. So she just murmurs a _shut up_ and kisses the life out of him as her fingers find their way to his belt buckle, nimbly undoing a belt she now knows well.

He breaks the kiss and steps back just as she slides the strip of leather off. He's pausing to admire her, a move he's grown quite fond of recently.

She sinks her teeth into her bottom lip and watches his face as he strokes two gentle-but-firm hands over her body, from shoulders, over lace-covered breasts (he thumbs her hardened nipples just thought to tease, to make her clit throb) and down to her stomach.

He has this expression on his face that she might confuse for 'awestruck' if she didn't know better, if she didn't know how many times he's seen her body and how accustomed he is to it, maybe. But whatever the look is, it's _hot,_ sends a shiver down her spine and has her looping fingers through his belt loops and pulling him close to her. She kisses him hard and passionate. A hand drifts to his ass, gropes greedily, another wraps around his neck to anchor him close to her. He's hard and pushed right between her thighs, and he moans as she rubs against him, and god that's it, she needs to feel him _now,_ she—

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!"

The door slams hard and Regina jumps nearly off the kitchen table at the sound, spinning in time to catch a red faced Emma stalking towards them. Regina covers herself on instinct. Maybe Emma has seen it all before, but her partially transparent black lace bra seems a bit more on risque in the early afternoon light of Robin's apartment.

Robin walks towards Emma, putting some much appreciated space between her and Regina.

"You _promised,"_ Emma screams, and it's only then she realizes Emma is pointing a judgmental, angry finger at _Robin_ and not her _. "_ I begged you to stay away, _so many times,_ and you _told_ me you wouldn't, you—"

"I couldn't help it—" Robin starts his arms raised in surrender, but he doesn't get a word out before Emma's fist collides with his jaw.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh reverberates in the kitchen, making Regina wince. It's a _good_ hit, has him spinning on his feet and crying out.

"WhatthefuckEm," he moans, holding the side of his face, "coulda knocked a tooth out."

"Couldn't _help it?"_ she screams, "Is it really that hard for you to _not_ fuck my friends, to _not_ play with them as toys you can just pick up and throw away, to _not_ hurt them, to just let me have my own life without ruining everything and—"

"I'm in love with her," he cuts her off in slurred speech, "that's not what this is about."

Regina snaps into action, taking the opportunity to slip back into her shirt, so she's no longer sitting on the kitchen table in lingerie.

But Emma just frowns and looks at him skeptically. "In love with her, huh? Whatever. How long have you two been doing this behind my back?"

Robin says nothing, looks at Regina for help.

That's when she turns to Regina herself. "I trusted you. And you _know_ how hard it is for me to trust, and I trusted _you,_ and you fucking lied to me! For how long?"

That's a difficult question. It started as innocent meetings for coffee between classes. It was Regina who suggested they not tell Emma — because she might assume the wrong thing, of course.

But things got flirtatious, as they always did, and those platonic coffee meetups opened the door to everything that was to come.

"Look it was just casual at first," she tries to explain, but Emma snorts and rolls her eyes.

"You wouldn't do this to me if it were _just casual_ ," Emma snarls, "so quit fucking around and tell me how long you two have been sneaking behind my back."

"Longer than we should have been," Robin speaks up, "but this was scary, for both of us, and we needed time to make sure it was...real."

Regina approaches Emma slowly, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Emma I am so, so sorry," she starts, but Emma just shakes her head.

"Save it, I don't need to hear that shit," Emma scoffs. "I thought we were _friends,_ I thought—"

"We _are,_ I would have told you a long time ago but I was scared, okay? I don't want to lose you as a friend either—"

"Pfft, _this_ shows how much you care," Emma mutters, pointing to her topless brother before groaning and collapsing onto the couch, her hands on her temples.

"It _does_ show you how much I care, because I've been fighting _this_ for years — for _you,"_ Regina argues. She's suddenly angry at Emma. They are in love, and it's awkward and frustrating but shouldn't Emma be _happy_ for her, happy she found love? "I wish I had fallen for anyone else, but I'm in love with your stupid brother and—"

Emma turns to Robin and stares daggers at him, as if he did something horribly wrong.

"You _promised_ not to hurt her," she scowls, her eyes narrow and angry.

"That's a promise I don't intend to break," he says with a sincerity that makes her blood run cold. "Emma, I'm not the same person I was at 17. And this is serious. I truly am in love with her."

Emma whimpers, her head in her lap.

She sounds less angry now, more… pained.

"I mean I'd be lying if I said I was entirely surprised," Emma says after what seems like an eternity of silence. "I just figured you two had crushes on one another and flirted around to tease me."

Robin chuckles and sits next to his sister. "Actually we tried very hard to _not_ flirt in front of you."

"Oh for fucks sake. You guys suck at discretion."

Robin bites his lip and shoots Regina a look.

"Well I wouldn't say that," he says carefully. "This happened over a year ago, and we've done a decent job of—"

"A _year?"_ Emma asks incredulously. "Were you _ever_ planning on telling me?"

"We were. After graduation," Regina says quickly. "We didn't want to add to that stress. But once we graduated, we were both going to talk to you together—"

"Ugh, _together,"_ Emma moans. "I mean… look, I'm happy for you."

She looks at Regina and though she looks absolutely sick to her stomach, her voice sounds sincere. "I really am. But we share everything, and now when you have relationship advice you'll be talking about you and my brother, or — oh _god_ — when you've got a good story it's going to be about my _brother._ Oh no… have some of those stories been about my brother?!"

Regina cringes. "Emma, I'm so—"

"Gross!" Emma says jumping up from her seat. Robin and Regina cannot help but laugh at her.

And a tired smile cracks on Emma's face, before she composes herself and sits down again. "I knew this _Mark_ character sounded suspicious. Was he even real?"

"He's real," Regina sits next to Emma, tentatively putting a hand on her head. When Emma doesn't shrink away, she threads fingers through her blonde locks and strokes her hair softly. "He's in my statistics class. But we've never dated, or had any impromptu hookups in the library."

"Oh god, I forgot about the library story," Emma whines, and Regina winces. Regina was a bit… descriptive with that particular story, wasn't she? And things got mildly kinky, didn't they? Emma looks absolutely horrified as she turns to Robin. "Eww!"

Robin just shrugs and smirks. "I'd say I was sorry, but we both know I'd be lying about that." Emma shudders "But I _am_ sorry for not coming to you first about this. That was cowardly of me. I, uh, didn't know Regina felt the same way until recently. And I didn't want to come to you about this and have you tell me this would never happen."

"Please I knew Regina had a giant crush on you," Emma sighs, darting her eyes over to Regina in exasperation. "I wasn't sure how _you_ felt, because it's not exactly like I've ever known you to be serious with a woman… except I guess for Marian, but even that…"

"Well, I'm serious about this. Very much so." Robin says firmly.

"Does anyone else know?" Emma asks quietly.

"No, you're the first."

Emma nods, and the silence weighs around her for a bit before she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I'll kill you if you hurt her, Robin."

"Emma, I can handle myself—" Regina starts, but Robin shakes his head.

"I'm counting on you to do that," Robin says carefully. "Feel free to kick me in the ass anytime you think I need it."

"I'm glad you're both happy," she starts. "And I mean, you do seem stupidly perfect for one another. But Regina?"

"Mm?" Regina asks

"No more of those stories, ok? I'm going to have nightmares for weeks."

Regina doesn't make another promise she can't keep, so instead she just laughs and throws her arms around her.

When Emma hugs her back, she's finally truly feels at peace in the world.

Because now things are real.

She and Robin are _real._

And a new chapter in her life can start.


End file.
